The invention relates to a gripper, in particular a cable gripper with two gripper jaws actuable pneumatically or hydraulically by a piston guided and sealed in a cylinder, where the piston, in order to drive the gripper jaws, is hinged to them via a lever transmission.
Grippers of the type named in the introduction are already known, however they have the disadvantage that, in order to achieve a wider aperture angle of the gripper levers or gripper arms, for example, of 150.degree. and more, a relatively large constructional height of the gripper is necessary which in turn results in a relatively great mass of the latter. If the gripper is to be arranged on a swivel arm, for example in robotics, then a gripper is desired which is as compact as possible in order to obtain the lowest possible energy requirement to drive the swivel arm and to carry out a precise, swivel movement of the latter as rapidly as possible.